This invention relates to an ion detector for use in a mass spectrometer.
An apparatus of this general type for the detection of both uncharged particles and ions is described in Scientific Instruments, Vol. 8, p. 321 (1976). This apparatus, however, is not well suited for the uniform and equal detection of both positive and negative ions leaving the discharge slot of a mass spectrometer.